


there's a name for boys like you

by WelcomeToTheBadlands (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Ben Solo is a Mess, But also like soft boi ben solo, Eventual Smut, F Boy Ben Solo, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Trust Issues, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WelcomeToTheBadlands
Summary: "they tell me, don't go there, we know you, love a nightmare"***Rey and Ben are new up and coming actors in a show that’s likened to Game of Thrones in it’s production (although sporting better writers). They also hate each other vehemently. What will happen when the writers put their characters in a romance together? Will they keep it professional and pull it off? Or will their grudge against one another get the best of them?





	1. start scene

Rey used to like Ben Solo. 

_ Used to  _ being the key phrase. He was a great actor and of course, being good looking helped.  So when she had a chance to meet him at the premiere of one of her on again off again boyfriend’s movies, she of course took the chance to meet him. 

Rey didn’t like him anymore after she met him. 

**

** Present Day **

Rey was running on three hours of  sleep and dying on the inside. She had four press meetings and then had to fly out to get to Ireland, where S nake and Bone was  being filmed.  Rey hated this sort of thing, but her  ex-boyfriend was always supportive of  her when she was thrust into interviews. This time it wasn’t so bad, mostly questions relating to Game of Thrones and other pop cultural things that didn’t really relate to the show that much.  “So, Rey. Since  Snake and Bone is often compared to Game of Thrones as a great yet violent show, do you think that the show will be going in the same direction that Snoke and Maul did?”

“What?” Rey laughed. “Sorry, no. Poe  Dameron isn’t a woman hater, so I have to say that my character will actually have a good ending. I feel so sorry for  Qi’Ra really.” The sal t in her voice. She was sure that people would like that on Twitter. “We have a lot of great things in store for the seasons to come, Kira really is going on an emotional journey right now.  She always answered the same variance of questions, which were relatively boring. 

The rest of the day was a blur, Rey kind of blocked everything out as she  went through the motions. 

Interview, interview, interview, social media post, plane, bed. She was in desperate need of a drink when she woke up in the morning in her hotel room. She had a text from Poe earlier. 

** Poe: glad to see you think  ** ** im ** ** not a woman hater lol **

** Poe: you might  ** ** wanna ** ** b careful about what you say about  ** ** snoke ** ** ** ** tho ** ** , you know the pull he has **

** Rey: I really don’t give a shit,  ** ** snoke ** ** can get fucked **

** Poe: lovely language as always, anyway you ready for shooting tomorrow **

** Rey: sure **

** Poe: good  ** ** bc ** ** I  ** ** wan ** ** na ** ** talk to you  ** ** abt ** ** ** ** smth **

** Rey: that doesn’t sound good **

** Poe: I'll tell you tm, just  ** ** fyi ** ** Ben’s  ** ** gonna ** ** be there, you guys are actually  ** ** gonna ** ** meet this season **

Rey rolled her eyes. If it was just about  being in a scene with Ben , she could handle that. The two of them didn’t get along in the slightest, but they could still be professional.

** Rey: cool whatever **

** Rey: you  ** ** going ** ** out tonight **

** Poe: nah **

** Poe: Finn wanted a  ** ** boys ** ** night in **

** Rey: that sounds adorable **

She put her phone away and got up, knowing that she had to go pick up something to eat. She was so damned tired, though. It took more of her energy to  actually get out of the door. She was proud of herself when she did it though. Here, m ost celebrities of equal or higher stature stayed, so she didn’t have to worry about getting mobbed by people when she went outside of her room. She spent most of the time in the elevator shuffling through her Spotify playlist before  other people got on with her. First, it was Rose. That was welcome. 

The two of them talked to each other for a bit  before Ben got on the elevator and everyone got quiet. Rey had learned  quickly that he had that sort of effect on people. It seemed that he liked to have that sort  effect on people as well.  “Hi,” Rose said. It was in her nature to try and be nice to everyone. Ben just raised an  eyebrow and turned back to his phone. Rey had to try to keep herself from rolling her eyes. 

That behavior was just  _ so Ben Solo.  _

_ “ _ Hi,” Rose repeated. 

“Hey,” Ben finally spoke. The doors opened , and Ben was about to leave before Rose started up again. 

“Are you  gonna say to  hi to Rey?” 

“She didn’t say hi to me.” He didn’t even look at her when he got out of the elevator. Rey had to prevent herself from bursting out into a fit of laughter.  When he was out of earshot, Rey turned to Rose. 

“Did you really have to do that?” She asked. 

“Oh, come on.” Rose said. “You know he deserves to feel a little bit uncomfortable.”  That was right. Ben Solo was an asshole.

“You know we’re going to be working together,” Rey said, “apparently Poe wanted to talk to me about Ben and I having scenes together.” Rose snorted at that. “Like he’s scared I’m gonna kill the guy or something.” 

“I mean, after some of this he’s said to you, I wouldn’t blame you for wanting to kill him.” Rose grab bed Rey’s arm. “Let’s forget about Ben, get fucked up for the night.” 

“Tomorrow’s the first table read,” 

“I know,” Rose shrugged. “You’ve never let that stop you before.” 

“You’re right,” Rey said, “I’m absolutely dying for a drink. Or ten.” 

“Careful , Rey. Your alcoholism is showing,” 

**

Rey was used to working with a hangover. That probably sounded  really bad considering everything, but it had never hindered her work.  So when she was called in to meet with her ex-boyfriend, and Ben Solo, she went. 

Ben was standing there, talking to Poe. “Why can’t you tell me whatever without Rey in the room? You’re being unnecessarily dramatic.” 

“Rey needs to be here too,” 

“Well I am,” Rey said. “What do you need to tell me?” 

**

Ben Solo is nothing if not an asshole. It was part of his image, even if he really didn’t want it to be. He had never wanted to be labelled as such a  thing, it was just trying to fit in with other people that made his personality suck.  That mixed with  a laundry list of  trauma did not mix well. Although that wasn’t an excuse for how he treated Rey Johnson over the three years that  the two of them knew each other. 

There was just something about her that was so irritatingly perfect that he couldn’t be around her.  So when Poe  Dameron got both of them in a room and told them that him and the other writers had decided to write their characters into a romance, all he could do was laugh a little. Rey did the exact opposite. “Really? That’s not funny,” That stung a little. 

“I’m not joking,” He said. 

“That makes no sense narratively or in any other way.” 

“Rey, once you see the script, it will make sense.” 

“I’m too hungover for this shit,” Rey mutters. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty obvious.” Rey glared at him. 

“Was I talking to you? No,” She turned back to Poe. “That makes no sense narratively, Kira doesn’t go for uh – yeah.” She obviously thought of something insulting to say but didn’t say it. Ben was genuinely curious about what she was going to say. “Plus, we ha ve no chemistry together.” 

“We’re actors, Rey. I think we’re supposed to find it.” 

“He’s right,” Poe said, shooting him a look that said, ‘ _ Maybe it’s better if you shut up.’  _ _ “ _ And trust me, Rey. You’re a great actress, who cares about this character and this show.  So I know for a fact that you and Ben can lie your asses off and make it look like you like each other on screen. Plus, audience will love it. Strong woman getting with the  slightly emo asshole,  even though he’s you know, an asshole.” 

**

“You’re an asshole,” 

“I know, but you love me.” Poe smiled. Rey sometimes wished that it was socially acceptable to punch people. “Trust me, this is going to be well put together and make sense for both your characters. It isn’t going to be one episode and then, ‘boom sexy times’, if you know what I mean.” 

“As long as you don’t screw me over like Maul and Snoke screwed  Qi’Ra over, we’ll be fine.” 

“Like you said,” Poe said, “I’m not a misogynist.  All of your characters will get great endings. Don’t worry.” They talked a little longer, and Rey pretended that she didn’t know that Ben was behind her the whole time. When Poe finally felt like Rey was calmed down enough, he said, “ Table reading’s in a few minutes. See you guys there.” 

“Yeah,” Rey said. “See you there.” She didn’t say anything to Ben Solo when she left the room. 

** Rose <3: so what was he going to talk to you about **

** Rey: apparently  ** ** kira ** ** and  ** ** kylo ** ** are  ** ** gonna ** ** be written into a relationship **

** Rose is typing...  **

** Rose is typing...  **

** Rose: I could see that **

** Rose: I ship it **

** Rey: you’re not helping in the slightest bit  **

She put her phone away when she heard Ben clear his throat. “So, I suppose we’re going to be working together a lot more.” 

“I guess so,” Rey sighed. Why did he have to be talking to her right now? 

“If I had known, I would have tried to talk him out of it.” 

“I bet you would’ve,” Rey snorted. Again, her mind had to repeat the question, why was he talking to her right now?

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rey was almost there. Couldn’t she get some coffee before she had to deal with this man? 

“I think you know,” Was all she said before she quickened her pace and left. 


	2. not everything is the way that it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Honestly, I think that she doesn’t try.” Ben had said this in front of her, like it was nothing. Rey’s blood was boiling. She had been trying all day. All damned day. To get her stunts just right. To make sure her acting was just right. And he just said, flat out, that he didn’t think that she tried. She felt her nails digging into her palms. Why was Poe even friends with this asshole? 
> 
> Rey actually started to cry that day. 
> 
> She said that it would be the last time that Ben Solo made her cry. 
> 
> She didn’t know how wrong she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey has trust issues.

Ben stood there and watched her leave. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to say. All he could think was he deserved it after everything that he had said to her. 

** Ben: You really are trying to fuck me over **

** Poe: I thought you’d love this **

The first table read had gone great. Everyone had been commenting on how Rey and Ben’s first scene had this energy that they had never experienced before. Rey said nothing about it. 

** Ben: it’s pretty clear she hates me **

Ben knew that he had said a lot of things to Rey over the years that had pissed her off more than anything in the world, so he deserved the feelings that she had towards him. What really sucked was the fact that he didn’t know how to make it better. 

He wanted to approach her and tell her that he was sorry for the way that he had treated her, but every time he thought about it, he would look at her smiling and laughing with her friends and think that there was no way that she would ever give him the time of day. 

** Poe: then make her not hate you, dude **

** Poe: you’ve done that with other girls I don’t know why this is hard for you **

** Ben: ** ** … **

This was Rey. 

She was different. 

Ben sighed, leaning back in the back of his uber. He really didn’t want to have to deal with this, but he knew that he had to. 

** 

** One Year Ago **

_“Honestly, I think that she doesn’t try.” Ben had said this in front of her, like it was nothing. Rey’s blood was boiling. She had been trying all day. All damned day. To get her stunts just right. To make sure her acting was just right. And he just said, flat out, that he didn’t think that she tried. She felt her nails digging into her palms. Why was Poe even friends with this asshole? _

_Rey actually started to cry that day. _

_She said that it would be the last time that Ben Solo made her cry. _

_She didn’t know how wrong she was. _

** 

Ben wished he could say he talked to Rey that day, that he apologized to her for all the things that he had done and wanted to be friends. But he didn’t. It wasn’t until the next day, they were in the elevator again and Rose was there too. 

“Hi,” 

Rey blinked, obviously tired. She had a look on her face that said, ‘_ Am I high?’ _

_ “ _Hey,” Rey said. 

This was a start. It would be a lot easier if Rose wasn’t there. 

“Sorry if I offended you, yesterday.” He said, “I didn’t mean to do that.” 

“Sure,” Rey sighed, she looked back down towards her phone, and Ben decided that it was time to shut up. She wasn’t obligated to forgive him for a lot of the things he had said towards her. They got out of the elevator and Ben quickly moved, trying to get out of that situation. 

He was terrible with people, god. 

** 

** The Next Table Reading **

Ben couldn’t look at Rey. 

The perpetual dread of knowing that he was going to have to talk to her at some point made him feel like he was going to be sick. 

“Kira is chased offscreen by a dark shadowy figure.” Rey said. Her voice piercing through the haze of his zoned-out state. Finn and Rose say a few lines, then Paige and Phasma, and then it cuts back to their scene. 

“Kira is in the woods alone, and this normally wouldn’t be such a scary thing for her, but something feels off.” 

“Fog clears from Kira’s visions as the dark shadowy figure steps into place. It’s Kylo Ren.” They go through a chase scene that nearly ends up in Kylo abducting her. 

“Ah, the girl I’ve heard so much about.” Ben watches as he sees Rey slip into her character. 

“Who are you?” 

“That doesn’t matter,” 

“Kira seems entranced by him but manages to break the magical hold he has on her, and escapes. Kylo Ren runs after her.” 

** 

Ben did something stupid. He asked Rose if she had Rey’s phone number. “Yes,” Rose said. She just stood there next to the coffee pots near the back part of the table reading room. 

“Can I have it?” 

“What are you going to do with it?” Rose asked him. 

“I just want to be able to get in touch with her just in case there are scenes that call for separate rehearsal.” Rose eyed him for a minute, clearly not sure what to do. “You don’t have to give it to me if you don’t want to, I get it. She doesn’t like me and would probably be mad at you if you gave me her phone number.” 

“You know, if you went and talked to her, she would probably forgive you for the shit you said.” 

“I’ve tried,” 

“What? In the elevator? You barely even said anything to her.” _ She’s int _ _ imidating. _Ben wanted to say, but he knew that that was laughable. 

“You’re right,” He said, “I need to talk to her.” 

“Yeah, you do. So why don’t you?” 

“Not great at apologizing,” Rose cocked her head to the side as she filled her coffee cup. “I really want to, but -” 

“Rey doesn’t bite, you know. Most of the time. You just need to go up to her and say, ‘Hey, Rey. Look, I know that I’ve been an asshole, but I really don’t want to continue to be an asshole to me. Do you forgive me?’ Probably with a little bit of variance though.” 

“I don’t know where to approach her where there aren’t tons of other people.” 

Rose rolled her eyes, “You’re an actor. Why is this so hard for you?” 

“Okay, when you’re acting, you get told what to do. You don’t get that in these kinds of situations.” 

“I guess that makes sense. Okay, listen. There’s a coffee shop where none of us get recognized, it’s really out of the way of the hotel and Rey really likes it there. I’ll give you the location, and you can talk to her there. But don’t make it seem like I gave you the location. Okay?” 

“ That’s fine, that sounds great even.” Why was he so nervous? He shouldn’t be, but Rey did that to him all the time. Rose pulled out her phone and Ben could feel his buzz. 

“There, but you better not fuck this up.” She said. “Because she’ll be pissed at me if I told you where it’s at.” 

**

Ben didn’t go to the café for three days. It took that long for him to approach Rey. Which was  pretty pathetic . He knew what was going to happen though. Rey was going to stare at him with that dead faced b ut  judgmental stare of hers and not take in any of what he was saying. 

**

** Two Years Ago **

_ “Everyone knows that you slept with  _ _ Dameron _ _ to get the role.”  _

_ “Solo, what the fuck?” He was drunk. He was just trying to be  _ _ funny _ _ but it came out way wrong.  _

_ “Are you trying to slut shame me?” Rey said. “Because I know for a fact that you have had more people in your bed than I have. You’re the biggest  _ _ manwhore _ _ in Hollywood, Solo. So don’t you dare say that shit to _ _ me again.”  _

_ “It was just a joke, chill.”  _

_ “If it was a joke, there would be people laughing. There’s no one laughing.”  _

_ ** _

Ben still cringed at himself when he thought of all the things that he had said to Rey over the years. Confronting her was going to be less than ideal.  It took him twenty minutes to find the café that Rey was so hung up on. He could tell why she liked it. It was  out of the  way and looked like a hole in the wall. There were  almost no parking spots to speak of when his Uber finally dropped him off. 

What was he going to say? He didn’t know. He was actually a dumbass. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have done this in the first place. When he went inside, he understood why Rey liked this place even more. It was quite, sweet and low indie music playing, most of the light was provided by candles or fairy lights. 

It was nice. 

Calm. 

He ordered a black coffee because there were too many options and he didn’t know what to get. He fucking hated black coffee, but he drank it anyways.  Then he saw her. He saw her and he fucking panicked. He was about to get up and get the hell out of there when he heard her voice. “What are you doing here?” 

Shit. 

Shit. 

Shit. 

He knew that there was no going back now. “Oh, hey. I was looking around for a place to chill. I d idn’t know that you were going to be here.” 

“Right,” She turned to the barista to order her coffee and then sat down next to him. “So what do you want?” 

“What?” 

“I can tell you want something, what do you want?” 

Right. She knew exactly what was going on. 

“I’ve been trying to find a way to say this for several days, and I swear I wasn’t trying to find you to tell you  this, but I wanted to apologize.” Rey blinked, not saying anything. “I’ve been a dick to you, and there’s no excuse for  my behavior.” 

“Is that it?” 

“Yes,” 

“Okay,” Rey got up from her seat to get her coffee , then she sat back down. “I don’t know what you want me to say.” She took a sip of her coffee. “I don’t forgive you at all, but I’ll take that into consideration.” Before Ben could say anything, she  left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like this work, consider buying me a coffee at ko-fi.com/carinamanning


	3. work colleagues

“You did what?” Rose asked. 

“I left,” Rey shrugged. “Didn’t want to deal with the bullshit that he was pedaling.” 

“But what if he was actually trying to apologize? That was really rude!” Why was she getting this upset over Benjamin-fucking-Solo? Of all people, Rey thought that Rose understood her distaste for him the most. “You need to apologize to him.” 

“For what?” 

“Really, Rey?” 

“Why do you have to be so stubborn?” Rose immediately shut up when Ben entered the elevator. Why were these awkward moments always in an elevator? Rose glared at Rey and Rey rolled her eyes, mouthing, ‘Fine.’, before jerkily walking up to Ben. 

“Hey,” He just stared at her, that same intense yet blank expression on his face. She hated it. “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry about how I-” 

“I’ll take that into consideration,” Ben cut her off, looking back down on his phone. Rey deserved that. She really did. Still, she could feel herself getting pissed off. 

“Okay, cool. See you on set, buddy.” Rose looked like a deer in headlights. Rey shrugged. Ben Solo was an asshole. There wasn’t really much she can do about it. She was too tired to tell him off. He didn’t deserve this much of her energy this early in the morning. 

** 

_ Buddy? _

_ ** _

** A Week Later **

“We’re about to being filming,” Both Ben and Rey had been called to Poe’s hotel room, and Ben couldn’t decide if he or Rey looked worse. It had been hard to find the time to sleep the night before. “And the two of you need to practice more. Don’t get me wrong, y’all on your own are already great. And the Ben and Rey I know already have a lot of sexual tension-” 

“Ew, what the fuck?” 

“But not feelin’ it with Kira and Kylo, and we need it between Kira and Kylo for the two of y’all to be great on screen and to not get made into a bunch of memes on the internet. I know you guys can do it, your good actors, but you need to work together. It’ll make you two better scene partners to practice alone.” 

Rey visibly deflated, and then sighed. “You’re right.” 

“I am.” 

Ben didn’t expect her to agree that quickly. Maybe she was getting tired of this. Or maybe, she just wanted the fans to enjoy the new season. It seemed she cared about that more than she could possibly care about her relationship with him. 

“Good, so now that we agree, you two need to practice.” 

** 

They had settled on Rey’s hotel room. Rey closed the door behind her, and Ben turned to her. “I think before we start, we need to talk our differences out.” Rey nodded, but she didn’t say anything. “So...” Ben had nothing to say. He was still kind of pissed off about yesterday. 

“How about we start with when we met?” 

“Yeah, I guess that would be a good place to start.” For the first time, Rey actually took the time to pay attention to Ben and his mannerisms. He was shaking. Why? 

“You slut shamed me and played it off as a joke,” 

“Trust me, not my proudest moment.” 

“Why’d you do it?” 

Silence. 

“I want an answer,” 

Silence again. Rey was getting impatient again. “Because I’m an asshole,” He said, “and I was high as shit on pain killers when that happened. I barely even remember what I said, I just know that it wasn’t great and I definitely don’t think that you’re a slut.” 

“That’s not an excuse,” 

“It’s not,” Ben agreed, “just an explanation about why I acted that way. I’m not good at social things, and I acted extremely poorly. And I’m sorry.” 

“What about the hundreds of other times you said negative shit to me? Were you high then too? Because I think if you were, you should probably talk to someone about your pill addiction.” 

“No, I wasn’t high.” He took a deep sigh in, “You can’t pretend that you haven’t said hurtful shit to me though.” 

“Most of the time because you were being a dick,” 

“That’s fair, but that still means that you’ve said some things about me unprovoked.” He was right. Rey hated it when he was right. Rey sighed heavily, closing her eyes for a long five seconds, trying to formulate what she was going to say next. 

“I have,” She admitted. She spoke slowly, not sure what to say next. “Because it felt good.” Rey glanced up at him. 

“Wow,” Maybe he was surprised she admitted how shitty she could actually be. Maybe he related to that. Rey couldn’t tell what was on his face. 

“Yeah, I know. I’m a bad person.” 

“I don’t think that you’re a bad person.” Ben said. “If you were, I can guarantee I am a considerably worse person.” Silence, then the two of them started giggling. It was awkward and out of nowhere, but the disjointed nature of their conversation made this make sense. 

Rey was the first to get serious. “Okay, okay. Listen, I forgive you, but we’re friends. Work colleagues but not friends. Got it.” Ben swallowed thickly but didn’t say anything. “Got it?” She repeated. 

** 

It had been an hour, and it seemed like they had gotten exactly nowhere. Rey fell back on her bed. “Fuck,” 

“Agreed,” Ben said. 

“I don’t know how to play this,” 

“Kira doesn’t even like Kylo at first. You don’t need to play this any other way than that.” Ben shrugged. “You don’t have to have any romantic interest towards my character yet. Kira thinks that Kylo’s a monster.” 

“But there’s supposed to be sexual tension -” 

“You don’t have to like someone to be sexually attracted to them.” The two of them got really quiet after that. 

“I guess you’re right,” 

** 

** Rey: we made up **

** Rose: good **

** Rey: Don’t expect us to be besties tho **

** Rose: ** ** 🙁 ** ** oh why not **

Rey was sure that Rose could feel her rolling her eyes right now. Why would they not be friends? Seriously? 

** Rey: he’s just not the type of person that I'd be friends with **

** Rose: how do you know that if you guys barely know each other **

** Rey: maybe you’re right **

** Rey: but I just **

What was the best way to say this? 

** Rey: there’s something about him I'm not sure about **

** Rose: I think that you’re letting your major trust issues get the best of you **

** Rey: thanks, but you’re not my therapist **

** Rose: :0 just saying **

** Rose: you know im right **

** Rose: also a therapist would be great for you, did you get one **

** Rey: geez, not sure if that was a burn or not **

** Rose: maybe it was, but you know that I love you **

** 

** Three Days into Shooting **

Rey came on to the set productive and happy. Ben saw her from afar, laughing with Poe and Finn. Part of him wished that he could talk to her like that, but he didn’t expect Rey to ever be interested in that sort of thing. Right now, he was just watching from afar. And that was okay. 

Or at least, that was what he told himself. 

Then the scenes came. And something happened. They shot it a number of times, and each time Ben nearly tripped because of the helmet, but the electricity between him and Rey was still the same. She was good. She was a great scene partner even. When they finally got it right, Poe was talking about how great the two them were and how they could break for lunch. Ben wasn’t sure he heard everything that Poe had said. 

Rey turned to him when the two of them started to walk off set. She looked a lot less stressed than she had been over the last week. “I think that I should give you my phone number,” She said. “Do you have your phone?” 

“Left it in my trailer,” He said. 

“Okay, I’ll meet with you later to give it to you.” He nodded, and they ate in silence. He wished that he could just talk to her. But he didn’t know how. 

** 

_ Kira was scared. She knew that she wasn’t supposed to be, Queen of Snakes, Queen of Fire and Light, Queen of the Third Colony. She knew that she had nothing to fear. Men should fear her. Yet here she was, alone in the forest and the sounds of predators waiting for a snack made her very insides shiver. Co__ol winds and fog chilled her to her very bone, her chapped lips pressed together as she fumbled for her gun. _

_ She had no one to protect her now. Not her guards, not her friends. She was passing through large and thick trees that could _ _ conceal any enemy. She could feel the presence of _ _ someone _ _ or something watching her, and through the fog she saw that something. _

_ A large, black clad figure with a sword of red light that crackled to life as walked. Kira _ _ shot, _ _ it was a gut reaction. This figure brought darkness with him. He was not to be underestimated. _ _ He deflected every shot that was directed his way with his sword, moving in such tantalizing and dark movements. They were almost hypnotic. “Ah, the girl I’ve heard so much about.” _

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please consider buying me a coffee at ko-fi.com/carinamanning 
> 
> If you leave your tumblr url and a prompt with your donation, I'll write you your own oneshot.


End file.
